The Taming
by itouch
Summary: Blood elf priestess encounters blood elf hunter and pet Beast, D/s, Oral


The Taming

The rain was relentless. It had begun in the wee hours of the morning and showed no signs of stopping. Ellie pulled her shawl over her shoulders as she stood in the small tent. Camp Mojache scouts and soldiers all took cover in the few shelters that were provided. The priestess had come to Feralas for a short break. Her timing could not have been worse, given the downpour. She frowned, getting bored of sitting around at the camp. She had planned to venture out, do some fishing. But the weather seemed to disagree with her plans. An alternate scenario formed in her head. The library at Dire Maul would be a dry place, and it was quite peaceful. Her standing with the Shen'dralar was good enough for them to allow her access. Still, she had to get there, and the only way would be through the rain.

She sighed reluctantly, wrapping the shawl up over her head and shoulders. It would keep her dry for all of a few seconds, but still, it seemed comforting at the time. She mounted up her white Talbuk and forced him into a quick gallop.

The steed dashed through the main road in Feralas. From the camp, they went over the Verdantis River. Ellie marveled at the lush foliage of the region, even though she was thoroughly drenched at this point. The Talbuk lost its footing on the road and almost jerked her off. It recovered, but she was somewhat shaken and her grip on the reins became more firm.

Ellie s robes clung to her as she rode further north, towards the gates of the ruins. The Talbuk was not enjoying the ride. He neighed, shaking his head as she forced him on at great speed.

Finally they arrived at their destination. She brought the Talbuk to a slow canter. He shook himself again, trying to relieve some of the moisture on him. It landed all over her and she frowned. Dismounting, she tied the mount up, took her bags and made her way in.

She was soaked from head to toe. Luckily her bags had been kept in the secured under the leather satchel attached to the saddle. Their contents were relatively dry. She had brought a spare robe to change into. She decided to make her way into Dire Maul and escape the small open spaces. No point in changing into dry clothes if there was still a chance of getting wet.

Ellie didn t notice the mounted figure approach not far behind her. The elf was clad in dark and ornate chain mail. He had caught glance of the fleeting Talbuk earlier on and decided to follow. He was well armored. A bow was secured to his back and his face was covered by a thick, horned mail helm. He made sure not to announce his presence as he followed the rider. He stopped when she tied up her steed. Giving her time to move in, he made his way to where she had been.

A grey-white worg appeared at his side as he dismounted. The hunter s hand came down to ruffle the pet s furry neck and the worg watched him carefully, as if awaiting his instruction. The lean elf motioned towards where Ellie had gone. They walked the same path, keeping well behind and silent in order not to alert her.

Ellie dipped in and out of rain still until she finally made her way to relative indoors. The stone hall was deserted. It seemed that no one had been here for centuries. She furrowed her brow, knowing there would be no way to make a fire, to at least dry herself off somewhat as she changed into her other clothes. Nevertheless, she carried on. She hardly wanted to show up at the library looking like a soaked rat. She found a small spot in the hall and plopped her bags down.

The hunter stopped as he came to the entrance. He knew the area well and knew that if he walked into the stone hall before him, there was a great chance she would see him. The lack of light had made several areas within the hall rather dark and obscured. Slowly he ventured in, his worg following close behind. He crouched down, finally sitting in a shadow as he watched the woman.

Ellie had her back to him, several yards away. She was somewhat oblivious to her surroundings, not expecting anyone to be in the vicinity of such old ruins. She peeled the saturated shawl off her and it landed on the floor with a wet slosh. She smoothed her ebon hair back, tying it up to keep it from clinging to her in its dampness. Her hands moved behind her, unbuttoning her robe at the back. She slid it off her shoulders, then her arms, slowly, letting it bunch up at her waist.

The hunter tilted his head slightly as he watched, almost hawk-like. The priestess s alabaster skin glistened with moisture from the rain outside. A small smirked tugged at the corners of his mouth underneath the mail helm as he watched her undress. His eyes fell over her curves. The worg looked to its master then onto the woman.

Ellie hooked her thumbs into the bunched up robe at her waist and bent over slightly. She slowly peeled the robe off her, kicking it to the side slightly as she stood there, in a complete state of undress.

The smirk beneath the helm grew wider, into a grin as his emerald eyes watched eagerly. They drank in her form, taking in her shape. She wasn t as slender as most female elves. Her curves were pronounced from what he could see. Her rear was full. Her skin looked soft. He shifted where he sat. This creature was a rare one indeed. And he knew he had to have her. He motioned to the worg. The beast exhaled through his nostrils and took his master s command. He moved out of the shadowy corner and towards the priestess.

She heard the faint rustle and spun around, her hands covering her breasts and nether. When she saw the animal approach, her eyes widened. She was no longer concerned for modesty, but rather safety. Her hands fell to either side as she froze. The worg continued to make its way to her, remaining in an unthreatening stance. She watched it, her body slowly relaxing as she realized the beast wasn t feral. Slowly he walked up to her and nuzzled her hand. She smiled, relieved, and her body was completely relaxed as she moved her hand behind the creature s ear to pet him.

Where have you come from? she wondered aloud. The worg looked at her, his eyes somewhat piercing. She crouched slightly to use both hands to ruffle the fur around his face. You re not wet. You ve not been outside. She remarked. The worg pressed its face closer to her as she pet him. His muzzle rubbed against her full breasts licking up the moisture in between them. She let out a small gasp. My, aren t you the forward one, she joked then pushed the beast s face away from her.

The hunter s grin remained as his eyes lit up at the sight. The worg kept on, willed by his master. He nuzzled the priestess s leg as she stood. Ellie smiled down at him and pet him once more. She turned her back to him, bending down to get the dry robe out of her bag. The worg moved closer, this time nuzzling between her legs, sniffing at her inner thighs and moving up to her nether. His warm breath fell on her sex and she stopped in place, her hand still on the bag. She closed her eyes as a rush of pleasure swept over her. The animal nudged her, as if sensing her arousal. His long tongue lapped out at her exposed folds.

The hunter s eyes went dark under his helm. He sat, motionless, watching his pet do his bidding. His grin dissipated as his expression darkened to one of deep seeded lust, visible to no one. He felt his bulge press against his mail leggings. His gaze never left the scene. Then his ears perked. He heard the low moan she had made when the worg licked her.

Ellie kept her hand on the bag, eyes shut as she pursed her lips after the moan. The creature s muzzle pressed against her sex, sniffing her. His velvety tongue came out again, this time staying out as he began to lick at her slit. She moaned louder, as her knees buckled. She stumbled forward, her pussy pulling away from the worg s mouth. The worg growled low, as if being denied a treat. He watched as the priestess staggered forward. Ellie straightened herself up and looked back at the beast. She seemed to pause a moment, as if contemplating what to do next. Her arousal was building, it tugged at her to let go, even with something so forbidden. She caught the worg s gaze, trying to understand why. Did she care? Her eyes were focused and dark. Slowly she took a few steps to the wall, her back still towards the creature. He watched her move, hawk-like, just like the hunter watched them both from the shadows. Ellie placed both palms on the wall in front of her. Spreading her legs, she jut her hips back to the beast as she glanced back to look at him.

The worg took the signal. He walked towards her, his muzzle diving in between her legs. He lapped at her wet sex, his silky tongue running along her folds. She tilted her head forward and let out a moan as the gratification rippled through her body. The animal s tongue continued to lap as he growled in delight at the treat. The vibration of the growl only made Ellie moan more. The beast s tongue would occasionally delve into her folds, slipping ever so slightly into her pussy. She pushed her ass back to him, wantonly enjoying the illicit act.

The hunter s chest began to rise and fall with shorter breaths as he watched the woman give herself over to the beast. Finally he rose from where he sat. He began to walk towards them, silent as a thief. He stood, not a few feet back from the worg, his eyes taking in her licentious form. The worg hesitated, waiting for his bidding. The hunter moved closer, his nose picking up the scent of her arousal. He brought his hand down on the beast s neck, urging him to continue.

Ellie sensed his presence. She gasped and tried to turn to face him, but the hunter placed his left hand on the back of her neck, forcing her to remain facing the wall.

Don t stop on my account, his voice rumbled.

Who are you? What are you doing here? she almost hissed the words; her cheeks flushed a bright red.

It doesn t matter, He kept the grip on her neck firm, nodding at the beast. The worg pressed in further, growling against her pussy and licking her extensively. Her eyelids fluttered. Her senses began to reel from the onslaught of the animal s tongue.

What do you want? She cried at him, trying to fight the pleasure that was threatening to push her over the edge.

To tame that which cannot be tamed, His voice was right next to her, his helm pressing against her cheek. The cold mail was such a contrast to her warm skin. She furrowed her brow. The worg continued to lap at her liquid sex, burying his wet muzzle between her legs. She bit her bottom lip to keep the moan from escaping. The hunter grinned almost malevolently underneath his helm. His right hand moved to her side, running down it and then back up, moving forward and cupping her full breast. Such a ripe creature, He squeezed the supple orb, and she blushed, feeling her nipple harden in his grasp. A perfect addition to my collection, Ellie growled, trying to break free from the grasp, but she was too weak with pleasure to actually succeed. She could hear him smirk.

Let me go, she said, her voice uneven.

And relinquish the opportunity to have you as my own? I think not, priestess. He clutched her breast, tweaking the firm nipple as the beast pressed his sodden muzzle directly on her slit, pushing at it as his sleek tongue focused on her clit. Ellie moaned low.

I will make sure you regret this, Her voice was unconvincing, given her current state of pleasure. The hunter chuckled, tugging at the nipple then gripping her breast in its entirety once more.

I know who you are, Ambassador, which makes this all the more appealing. Taming someone of your stature will be my best feat yet. He looked down at the beast, noticing the animal s state of arousal. It looks like you ve excited my worg something fierce, priestess. He grinned beneath the helm. Ellie s cheeks flushed bright red once more. You do realize if I send him away now, he will be unruly and unmanageable for weeks to come. He will need to be sated. Ellie s eyes widened at the elf s words. She shook her head in protest, squirming.

No! Never! she cried out. The hunter squeezed her breast tight, almost painfully.

Your protest is futile. You ve almost cum on the creature s tongue. Surely his cock will only serve to please you further. He grinned. The hunter shifted in place, his bulge starting to become increasingly uncomfortable. His left hand moved from the back of her neck as he put his own back to the wall next to her. His hand wasn t absent for long. Soon it was on her neck once more, this time the front. He pulled her over, facing him. Her eyes peered into the helm to see his. I have something to keep you quiet, he smirked. His right hand left her breast and trailed down to unlatch his leggings. Her gaze followed it and then snapped back to his face. She glared at him. He pulled his rigid shaft out of his leggings. It stood at attention, throbbing. The worg growled against her nether, fidgeting with his own feral arousal. The hunter brought his hand back up and onto the priestess s shoulder. His other hand moved from her neck to grab a fistful of her hair as he forced her down. She kept her knees straight in defiance, but the move would be detrimental in her struggle as it only pushed her ass out to the worg.

Ellie felt the head of the hunter s cock graze her lips. He was already seeping. She kept her mouth shut and he forced her head down. The worg let his tongue come out one last time, licking her from her clit to her tight puckered hole. She suppressed the moan, not wanting the hunter s cock to penetrate her mouth, resisting it even though her body was lit up with arousal. The worg growled, sensing her disobedience, his veiny cock protruding from his furry navel. His paws came up to clutch her hips, claws digging into her pale flesh as the animal positioned himself behind her. His hips bucked against her as his shaft rubbed against her sopping cunt. Ellie had nowhere to move in the struggle. She stared defiantly at the hunter, her eyes throwing daggers at him, but tried as she might, she couldn t hide the forbidden arousal that stirred within her.

Suddenly, the worg thrust forward, his cock finding her slit. He entered her quickly and she let out a cry. The hunter grinned, forcing his cock past her lips at the exact moment she cried out. Ellie almost gagged as she felt the elf s full length drive into her, his head hitting the back of her throat. The hunter kept a tight grip on her hair as he began to move his hips back and forth, slowly fucking her mouth. The worg s strokes became quicker as his cock pummeled the priestess s wet cunt. His claws continued to dig into her hips, to support himself and she could feel the trickle of blood from them start to drip down her thighs. The pain was but a minor hindrance to the pleasure that seemed to consume her body. She looked up at the hunter, feeling his cock pulse in her mouth as he thrust in and out.

He looked down at her, meeting her gaze. One hand came up to slowly remove the mail helm. Deep auburn locks fell haphazardly onto his shoulders. His hair was unkempt, his face rugged. His eyes burned into her, dominant.

I think we ll keep this one, He growled, his words directed to the beast behind her. The worg picked up its pace, the frenzied thrusts into her starting to push her over the edge. Ellie moaned onto the hunter s cock, unable to resist the indulgence she felt as both man and beast used her body for their carnal enjoyment. She met the hunter s thrusts with her eager mouth, sucking and licking the entire length of him. Her moans were stifled by his pulsating shaft, and as the creature relentlessly pounded her pussy she felt her pleasure start to peak.

The priestess s body tensed then trembled as her mouth came off the hunter s cock. She cried out in delicious agony as the climax hit her full force. Her cunt tightened around the worg s cock, milking it and coating it with her juices. The animal let out a roar, his claws digging into her hips as his shaft erupted, filling her up with his cum. She moaned and whimpered, letting her lips fall onto hunter s head, sucking him softly, then taking him in completely, devouring him and resuming her pace. The elf grinned, looking down at her. His hips bucked back and forth, his pace quick as he watched the worg dismount her and move off. He nodded to the creature, tugging at the priestess s hair as he shoved his cock deeper down her throat. She almost gagged as she felt his head press deeper. The hunter clenched his jaw, his body taut as he let out his own roar as he released deep in her mouth, forcing her to swallow his seed. She moaned, feeling the liquid coat the back of her throat. She consumed it wholly as she looked up at him, her own body still flushed with the afterglow of her orgasm. His motions slowly came to a stop, and his grip on her hair relented. He pulled his cock from her mouth and pulled her up to face him. The worg watched on from his corner.

The hunter brought a hand to her face, caressing the side of it. He smirked.

Definitely worth taming, he grinned wickedly. 


End file.
